A high-output motor is often used in a conveyance apparatus that conveys a target object by a slider scheme or a conveyor scheme (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). Hence, in a production facility, safety measures for workers are generally required. As a method of implementing the safety measures, installation of a fence restricting the entry of a worker or installation of a sensor (a light curtain or the like) that detects the entry of a worker and stops the motor can be considered.